Apples and Cinnamon
by KurukiXV
Summary: 100 Themed Challenge. Title inspired by Utada Hikaru's song "Apples and Cinnamon." Mostly ShunxAlice onesies, some other pairings later. Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, but if I did, Alice would be wearing cooler clothing in New Vestroia. 'Nuff said.
1. Theme 37

A/N: Hello minna-san! I've decided to take on the 100 Themed Challenge! *applause* Thankees to **The Sky's Bouquet **for sending me the list of themes and also a shout-out to fellow authors who're taking on the 100 Themed Challenge and One Crystal Rose's Alphabet contest! All of you guys have provided plenty of Bakugan inspiration for me. Here goes nothing!

Theme 37-Eyes

At this moment, his eyes betrayed happiness. Shun, though quite secretive about his emotions, could always be read through those eyes. His eyes were a gold amber in color, and sometimes they seemed to smolder and dance with flame. Other times, they drooped with weariness or clouded over with displeasure. Alice never did like it when Shun was displeased. He tended to draw away from his friends, eyes showing annoyance and sourness.

Although Dan was currently poking fun at his best friend and Shun was looking away with his arms crossed, Alice could still tell he was happy. The subject soon caught her own eyes and if Alice wasn't dreaming, they seemed to flicker for a second. Bright and seemingly all-powerful, his gaze held hers before he turned away again.

Tuning back into Dan's jests, Shun said something with a straight face, which the other boy paused and considered. He soon broke into laughter and Shun joined in with his own chuckle. Dan then pointed his finger behind his shoulder, said something and turned to leave. Shun nodded once and then turned his gaze to Alice. There was something different in his eyes this time…? She couldn't put her finger on it.

He came to sit beside her and once she greeted him, he smiled, with his mouth and eyes, and said, "Alice, you just saw me a few minutes ago."

"It seemed fitting," was her explanation as she looked away with a blush. But little did Alice know, her eyes betrayed her as well. As of now, her burgundy orbs displayed joy, as well as serene contentment.

Chuckling again, Shun asked, "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna go get some ice cream? Runo came back with some a couple hours ago." Alice raised her head, eyes silently asking if this little expedition wouldn't be too much of a bother.

Sensing this, Shun stood and offered his hand to her. "Come on."

Alice, completely powerless against the sheer persuasive power of his eyes, answered with a smile, "Of course."


	2. Theme 63

A/N: Gomenasai minna-san! I didn't mean to update so late but some relatives came to stay with my family and I was busy with that. But, here's the second part, though it's late. Please enjoy!

Theme 63-Do Not Disturb!

A knock was heard at the door of Shun's guestroom. With a groan, he rolled over and tried to drown out the sound with his pillow. The past 36 hours had been very, very hectic for everyone. The Resistance (Mira, Ace, Baron, Dan, Marucho, and himself) had managed to take down the Vexos alongside Mira's brother Keith. There was a lot of brawling, a lot of billowing dust, and a lot of anticipation. He recalled his battle and just how challenging it was. He'd faced off against Shadow who was not only disturbing, but insane at best. Shun had pulled off the win though, and was there with everyone else to celebrate. Dan wanted to get home as soon as possible (on account of a waiting Runo), and Mira wanted to see more of Earth. Ace had never been, so he came along as well, and Baron wouldn't be left.

So all six of them had returned, only to remember that Alice's place didn't have enough room for them all. Marucho suggested waiting for his plane to come, which took two hours. After being awake for about twenty straight hours, Shun and the others napped while waiting. After boarding the plane and taking Alice along with them, they began the two-hour trip back.

Unfortunately, they ran into a storm, during which Baron clutched onto his shirt and screamed the whole time. (He wouldn't have minded Alice clinging to him.) They finally arrived at Marucho's and after all that extra excitement, Shun promptly went to bed and made sure to hand the convenient "Do Not Disturb" sign. Now someone was knocking, though the sign's message was loud and clear. And clearly legible.

"Shun!" a distinctly female voice called.

"Alice?" he asked, speech inhibited by sleep.

"It's just me," she replied, tentatively peeking in and then entering. After closing the door, she crossed over to the bed and sat on the edge. Opening one eye, Shun slowly took In Alice's image. Was she wearing those shorts last night? No, he would've noticed those long legs of hers. After all, they were very, very…with another groan, he closed his eyes. How could he be thinking like that? And at this early hour, no less. The sound of her light laughter caused him to open his eyes once more and he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Shun…I didn't know you were this tired. Maybe I should've followed the "Do Not Disturb" sign…" she trailed off but continued to sit on the bedcovers.

"It's fine Alice. I should probably get up anyway." Shun swung his legs out from under the covers and reached for his cell.

"Alice! You let me sleep 'til noon?!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe he'd been that tired.

"Well, we got here at around three in the morning and then we all fell asleep. Dan and Baron are still sleep, though," she answered, getting up to check her reflection. She'd neglected to actually do her hair when she'd woken up, especially since Runo had immediately dispatched her to wake up Shun for brunch.

Said boy ran a hand through his raven hair before saying, "That's okay. At least I'm awake now.

"Mm-hmm," was all Alice said and Shun looked over to see her trying to fix her ponytail. He merely shook his head and smiled before reaching into his duffel bag for a clean shirt. Alice froze as she looked in the mirror at herself and the boy behind her. Shun was taking off his shirt…and he looked absolutely stunning doing it. Why hadn't she noticed his arms before?

"Umm…I'm just gonna go," Alice voiced nervously as she hastened to the door.

"Sorry Alice. Wait a second, are you…shy?" he dared to ask just as she reached for the knob. She turned to reply and soon realized what a bad move that was. There she was, standing in Shun's room, while said person was completely shirtless. **Completely.** Alice soon stopped breathing as her cheeks blushed an alarming red.

After a few seconds of openly gaping, Alice dropped her gaze to the ground and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Look Alice." However, she only shook her head violently, fearing that he was still without a shirt. Shun crossed the room to reach the girl and while doing so said, "You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one that placed you in an uncomfortable position. I'm the one who's sorry."

Alice soon looked up, and although her eyes were met with a fully clothed Shun, she still felt her cheeks flush and her stomach flutter.

Shun soon broke the silence when he said, "I really am sorry. I guess I'm just used to changing at will." He really did look apologetic standing there, waiting for her to say something.

"It's okay, you're forgiven," Alice responded, her usual glow of a grin back on her face. Shun smiled at this statement and then went over to his bag to put away his previously worn shirt.

"Shun?" Alice called his name from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." She said this statement very quietly, almost so that he didn't hear it. And when he looked over to her, she seemed a little melancholy, as if something was weighing on her mind. He strode over to her and did something he'd never done before: he hugged her. Her arms came up around his neck and he held her close. He soon leaned down to whisper, "I missed you, too." Her hold on him tightened at these words, as if she never wanted to let him go.

After a few minutes of embracing, Shun chuckled, "I'm glad you ignored that "Do Not Disturb" sign."

"I'm glad, too," Alice replied and the two shared a smile that promised a bright future for them both.


	3. Theme 10

A/N: Erm, this oneshot doesn't really have a pairing in it. Just some AcexMira stuff if you squint really hard. Please don't hurt me! Review if you please.

Theme 10-Breathe Again

Mira was a woman of fortitude. She strived on determination, confidence, and justice; these were her pillars of sorts. Although but a teenager, she was very independent, a trait that developed in childhood. For most of her life, Mira grew up with her brother, Keith, her father, and various other relatives. But Keith was the only one who allowed her to breathe, to live life to the fullest. He was her rock, and acted as a source of wisdom and guidance. Mira depended on him oftentimes, though she knew very well how to stand on her own two feet.

But when he vanished, she knew nothing would be the same again. Her friend, her companion, her brother was missing! She felt as though life were constricted, full of rules and expectations. There was so much to live up to! However, Mira kept onwards, trying to be the best she could be, if only for Keith. And then she found out about her father's horrendous actions towards the Bakugan. Mira had always held a soft spot for the creatures for she considered them to be truly amazing. Once her father's true nature was revealed, she felt as though she was suffocating. She was confined and bound to her father, simply because she was his daughter. No one was there to help her, no one there to lean on.

Just as Mira was about to succumb to darkness, something dawned on her. The idea of independence, of freeing the Bakugan, and stopping her father struck a chord within her soul. Soon enough, Mira left home and started the Resistance. At first, it consisted of her alone. Then she'd met Ace, and his refreshing attitude and personality provided her with her first breath of good air in a long time. Baron came after, providing more relief. Before she knew it, Dan and Marucho, then Shun tumbled into her life. This was all very new and secretly very exciting to Mira. The Resistance already had six members and they all held a fierce desire to free the Bakugan and save New Vestroia from the Vexos.

"Mira? Mira, you okay?" A voice reached her ears, startling her out of her extensive thoughts, and Ace appeared in her vision. "Are you okay? You seemed really out of it."

After gazing about with a small smile at her fellow Resistance members, and taking in Ace's concerned expression for her, she replied with vigor, "I was just thinking that I can finally breathe again."

--------------------------------

Meh... It was a good idea at the time, but I think I epic failed at putting it down on paper. Or on the computer, actually.


	4. Theme 64

A/N: Hey readers! I don't have much to say, except for thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!! Hope you guys like this one!

Theme 64 - Multitasking

To put it simply, Alice was overwhelmed. There was to be a huge welcome party for Dan, Shun, and Marucho. Of course, Marucho's parents pulled a few strings. And a grand banquet was taking place in honor of them and Mira, Ace, and Baron. When the three Vestals revealed just who they were to the mayor of their city, he was awestruck. But they were soon officially welcomed to the city and plans were underway. Alice had flown in from Moscow and was staying with Runo for a week.

Somehow, she'd gotten roped into helping plan the big party by urging from not only Marucho's mother (who was a huge influence on his father who was a huge influence on the mayor) but from all the city's officials wives who happened to be her friends. Alice was supposed to be helping with the selecting of dinner courses, the music, and the decorations. She secretly thought they only wanted her to help because she was close to at least three of honorees that would be present. Thanks to lazy adults who were supposedly only asking for her input, she was now compiling a list of songs.

In between all of this, the head caterer kept asking about chicken or ribs, or which was best: dinner rolls or egg rolls? Frankly, Alice didn't really care; she was just glad everyone made it back safely. Especially Shun. She'd missed him the most. In the two years after Vestroia was saved the first time, she'd finally gotten a chance to get to know him, without all the pressure of brawling or Masquerade looming above their heads. Now, she was actually calling Shun for any particular music choices.

"Hello?" a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hi, Shun?"

"Hey, Alice." Ordinarily, she would take the time to enjoy his voice over the phone (which was always enjoyable to hear) but her current mood screamed annoyed all around.

"Hey. I need your input. I'm at the civic center and I'm helping the DJ pick music. Any songs you'd like to hear?"

"Alice, you don't sound so great," Shun commented. Whenever he and Alice spoke, she sounded cheery and at ease.

"Yeah, I'm not- I'm on the phone," Alice said curtly on her end. One of the caterers had just came up to her for the umpteenth time asking about what bowls did she want; blue flowered or jade green?

"I'm sorry Shun, I-"

"Be there in five." Shun hung up and immediately hurried off to the center in his grandfather's car. After asking a seemingly clueless waiter, he finally found Alice in an open office, slumped over a computer and talking aloud about Caesar salad or Cobb salad.

"Alice," he addressed her as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Shun, I didn't expect you to be here in five minutes exactly," she said, a weak smile on her face.

"You're stressed." He said this simple statement as he took in her slightly glazed eyes, frown, and ungraceful posture. He hadn't seen her quite like this since Runo had grown quiet and despondent for a week over something offensive Dan had said. And even then she hadn't looked this bad.

"I'm sorry Shun, I've been picking music all day, calling people I don't even know for that darn head caterer, trying to tell the difference between Egyptian blue or cerulean blue…"

"C'mon," he said, interrupting her small tirade.

"Where? I mean, I have so much to do," she replied, reluctantly standing from the chair.

"You've done far too much multitasking," he responded, and started making his way to the exit.

"But Shun…"

"You're tired, right?" With a nod, she confirmed his question.

"Then let's go relax," and with that he led her away by the hand from the stuffy office, the incompetent DJ, and the other clueless adults that so relied on her. After all, she'd helped save the world once, and he twice, so why not? All that multitasking could wait.


	5. Theme 53

A/N: This one's really short, but I liked writing it. _*teehee*_I just lurve writing Shun and Alice! Please enjoy!

Theme 53 - Keeping a Secret

It had been a half hour since Alice had first come to retrieve Shun from his bedroom. Now they were lying on the bed together and Alice's boots were lying discarded on the floor. Shun's fingers were lost in her hair and she was snuggled up to his chest.

"Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you," she stated shyly. Shun waited but was met with silence. Looking down, he saw that Alice's face was buried in his chest.

"Alice? C'mon, you started telling me, now you've gotta finish."

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Sure," he responded. Alice then mumbled something completely inaudible and even Sun's ears didn't quite catch it.

"Alice, I can't hear you."

"I've never kissed a boy before you," she whispered and a blush the color a rose spread across her cheeks.

After a few seconds of silence, he replied, "Well, I've got something to tell you, too."

"What is it?" By now, her blush had diminished to a light pink.

"I've never kissed a girl, either."

"Really?" With a nod, he confirmed his previous statement.

"So…we were each others first kiss…"

"Mm-hmm." Alice was very, very happy and to show it, she reached up and kissed Shun once more. He eagerly responded and the two were just getting into it when a loud obnoxious voice yelled, "What're you two doing in there? Runo's gonna have my head if you don't…"

In seconds, Shun had the door open just enough to threaten his brown-haired friend on the other side. "See the sign? It reads-"

"I know, I know, I saw it. But-"

"You _idiot_!" Shun cut Dan off and slammed the door in his face. Alice's quiet giggling startled him out of his violent thoughts and he calmed down enough to say, "Now, where were we?"


	6. Theme 13

A/N: This one's short, but I hope you all like it! By the way, I don't own the trademark of Wii or anything. I do own A Wii though, and remotes and nunchunks, too, I just don't own the name itself. I think...

Theme 13 - Misfortune

Shun was feeling very unfortunate. The guys were having a day-in while the girls were out shopping. This resulted in lots of video-game playing, the stuffing of mouths, and loud exclamations of victory. Chips littered the floor and cans of pop covered other various surfaces. Of course, Shun had tried to be a good sport and played a little but soon excused himself.

"Ha! I won again!" Dan exclaimed, punching his fist in the air.

"No way, Master Dan! You cheated!" Baron yelled as the screen displayed Dan as being the winner.

"Actually, the workings of this game are so primitive that it appears..." Marucho's extensive explaining of the game was getting annoying as well.

"What's the point of this game anyway? All you're doing is punching each other," Ace piped up from his place on the couch.

"What's the point?!" Dan whirled around, Wii remote and nunchunk in hand. "The point is that I totally kick Baron's butt each and every time!"

Frankly, Shun had had enough chaos and was wishing that Alice would return soon. She was quiet, calm, and pleasant, which always made for a good time in his opinion. He couldn't wait for her to come back…

------------------------------

Elsewhere, Alice was trying to cope with all the shopping madness. Julie had immediately jumped in, seeing as she was in her element, Runo had quickly grew enthusiastic despite her tomboy rep, and Mira was getting acquainted with all the different types of clothing that could be found on Earth.

"Mira! You totally have to try on this tank top!" Julie squealed, and shoved the shirt at Mira.

"I don't know, it looks a little revealing," Mira stated uncertainly.

"Just try it on for the heck of it!" Runo said, and shoved Mira into a changing room.

"Ooooo Alice! C'mere! Try this on!" This time, Julie shoved something purple at Alice and forced her into a changing room as well.

Shopping was fun and all, but eventually Julie's squeals had grown annoying, even for Alice's level of tolerance. She yearned to be back with Shun so they could have quiet yet interesting conversation. All the noise grated on her nerves and if she wasn't crazy, she figured Shun would feel the same way, too. Though their demeanors were different, they had much in common. Unfortunately, they both had the misfortune of being devoid of each other's company.

------------------------------

Two hours later…

"Hey Alice. What happened?" Shun asked her as she appeared exhausted and just a bit irritated.

"Don't ask. I need conversation that doesn't include shouting or squeals."

"So you endured the same torture as I did. Guess we need the same thing then," he replied, and taking her hand with a small smile, led her away from the ruckus made by their friends.


	7. Theme 25

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one. "The Night" by Disturbed was inspiration for this one! Review if you please!

Theme 25- Trouble Lurking

Whenever all the Battle Brawlers got together, there was always noise…and then more noise. Gathering together Dan, Runo, Julie, and Baron, the loudest out of everyone, was a recipe for disaster. There were thumb wars, shrieks and exclamations, and arguments just between the four of them. Mira, Ace, Alice, Marucho, Shun, and Joe happened to be milder creatures, though they were all subject to fits of ruckus. As of now, all were gathered at one of Marucho's beach homes for a few days. There was plenty of food and things to do there as well.

They'd all gone to the beach earlier, but Alice couldn't help but return. Dressed in a light, soft, cotton dress, she settled herself on the sand. Shells littered the surface, as the waves came in and out. With her knees drawn to her chest and her toes curled into the warm sand, she reveled in the peace. She could always hole up in her room to have quiet, but taking a walk sounded so much better.

Alice was thrilled to be here, but for the past few days, a foreboding feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach. All seemed well, but something was…off. And not just here at Marucho's beach house, but everywhere. Alice had no idea why her instinct was telling her something was wrong, but it troubled her very much. With her brow furrowed and her mind a sea of thoughts, she didn't hear someone approaching her from behind. He stood next to her for a few moments, then lowered himself to sit beside her.

"Shun," Alice acknowledged his presence, but made no move to initiate further conversation.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked this question after a few minutes of silence. When she didn't say anything, Shun figured that whatever it was carried some weight.

"It's…something wrong," she started, turning to look him in the eye.

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"I have this feeling…something's amiss but I don't know what it is. I just feel like something bad is going to happen," she replied, curling her toes into the sand even more. Shun knew Alice was wise and her intuition great, but how could something be wrong? Besides all the craziness going on at the house, things seemed fine. The weather was favorable everyday, and so far, Shun was even having fun.

_'Just because things seem fine, doesn't mean they are,'_ Shun reminded himself. If going through earlier events had taught him anything, it was that although things were fine in his mind, unpleasant events could be going on elsewhere.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," he responded after mulling over his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry to worry you. I shouldn't have said anything," Alice hurriedly apologized.

"I'm not worried. And if you say something's up, then there probably is. I trust you enough to know that," he finished, squarely looking her in the eye. Alice just nodded, ingested this information, and then said, "Should we tell the others?"

"I think we can afford to wait a little longer. Maybe things will become clearer," he replied and then stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Should we go back?" he asked, a small smile upon his lips.

"Yes," she replied and took his offered hand. Alice didn't know what was wrong, but with Shun backing her, she figured she would find out soon enough.


	8. Theme 99

A/N: I'm back!! This onesie doesn't really have any physical shipping, plus it's a little angsty. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Theme 99- Solitude

_Quiet._

That's what it was. Complete and utter silence. There was only one person in the house. A young woman by the name of Alice stood at the kitchen counter cutting up vegetables for dinner. Why it was so quiet? Alice, used to living with only her grandfather, liked the silence.

At the moment, her guardian was holed up in the lab working on his teleported. She was often alone, and this always gave way to fruitful thoughts. Creativity was usually the spawn of such times and Alice had taken up drawing, painting, and writing. She found these past times enriching and it allowed an intriguing outlet. To let her thoughts flow from her hand to paper was at the least satisfying.

As of recent, Alice found her thoughts to be consumed by a black-haired boy. She wondered if he was safe, if he was happy, if he was thinking of her… She knew she missed him dearly but she wondered if she ever popped up in his thoughts. Having a dear friend in a whole other dimension was proving to be harder than she expected. The last time she'd seen him was a few weeks before he'd gone to New Vestroia. She'd been visiting Japan and stopped by his house.

She had to admit that he was much more handsome than before and when she'd inquired about his significantly shorter hair, he'd only shrugged his shoulders and said there was no reason. When he told her of the impending trip he going to take into the mountains, she'd heard the anticipation in his voice and read the excitement in his eyes. They talked for a couple hours and then Alice bid her friend goodbye with a hug. She was proud of what Shun was growing up to be, and her admiration for him only grew more. And when he'd tentatively put his arms around her as well, it made her so, so happy.

Now, as she stood alone in the kitchen, she wished she'd stayed longer. Perhaps for dinner, overnight, a few days…Tears began making their way down her face as she set the knife down and sank into a chair. Shun, her friend, her dear friend… She hadn't seen him for a month. But why did it feel as if he'd been missing for much longer? Alice enjoyed the solitude, by at the moment, it was swallowing her whole without leaving any comfort behind.


	9. Theme 60

A/N: Well, I'm not sure if this completely fits the theme. I just felt like writing this and got it all down on paper before the idea fled my mind. That seems to happen a lot... Please enjoy!

Theme 60- Rejection

Alice was usually brave. She was willing to stand up to danger and was never hesitant to help her friends. But while she possessed courage, she was also scared. She was scared whenever they faced off against Masquerade or one of his cronies and frightened when one of her fellow Brawlers were endangered. Today was one of those days when Alice was brave but anxious. And all because of one person.

Gathering at Runo's family café was a bit of a tradition for the Brawlers, plus it attracted customers. As usual, the place was crowded and the noise level was through the roof. Runo and Julie were serving food, while Alice, Shun, Marucho, and Dan occupied a booth. It was Alice's lunch break and although she'd offered to help, Runo would hear none of it. Although seated next to Shun, they weren't talking very much and Shun wore an expression that counted as a mix of annoyance and dissatisfaction. He was tired of all the noise and for some reason, Alice wasn't talking to him as much as she usually did. She, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. Her palms were sweaty and her head was throbbing a bit.

Why on earth was she so nervous to ask him?

All of a sudden, Runo let loose a string upon Dan that involved the words "incompetence" and "lack of manners." Shun only closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. And Alice deduced that now was a better time than ever to ask.

"Shun?" Surprised, he turned her way and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to…take a walk?" He remained silent for a few seconds and Alice concluded that she'd really flubbed this time.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I know you're probably tired and annoyed and you don't want to be bothered but I figured…"

"Alice," he cut her off before she could go on any further. "I want to. So come on," he said and stood from the booth.

Alice, not being able to help it, merely smiled and stepped out from the table as well. Together, they head to the door and went out from the stuffy, boisterous restaurant.

"Alice."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you asked," was all he said as he looked her way and simply smiled. Taking rejection might've been hard, but finding satisfaction was so much sweeter.


	10. Theme 2

A/N: Wow, so this one-shot sort of just flowed out of me yesterday. Please enjoy!

Theme 2- Love

Shun wearily crept up the stairs after a day with his friends. They'd gone to the park, went into the shopping district, attended this weird brawlers' con, and finally stopped to rest at Runo's family café. Being out and about for eight hours straight was tiring and Shun was definitely worn out.

But there were bright spots in his day; every time Alice spoke or smiled or laughed. She was so easy to be with and she understood when he wanted to talk or when silence was best. She got him and that's what mattered to Shun. He didn't have to try to be accommodating to her nature or pretend to be something he wasn't. She enjoyed being around him and he enjoyed her company as well. Immensely, at that.

Not to mention she was beautiful. Her long, orange-hued hair tumbled down her back in waves and she exhibited gracefulness in her speech, dress, and manners. She was everything he'd never even thought about wanting, but there she was in his head, filling his thoughts. He thought back to a particular moment that day, at the brawlers' con. The venue was packed and people pushed and shoved just enough to aggravate any docile creature. Even Alice's frustration was beginning to shine through.

"Why is- ow! There's so many- please watch where you're going!" Shun was observing her all the while, making sure she wasn't swept up in the mass of people, and watched her smile turn into a frown.

"Shun?" And there she was, intimately leaning against him and looking up into his golden eyes with her burgundy ones. She hadn't said anything before he grabbed her by the hand and started winding his way towards the exit. He moved swiftly, but Alice kept up well. Once they reached the exit, both were a bit hot and Alice's ponytail had loosened. She smiled ruefully and shook her mass of locks until they were completely free.

"Thank you, Shun."

"No problem." And although he was cool and collected as always, he felt his face heat up and his heart drum uncomfortably in his ears.

"Would you like some ice cream?" she asked this next, her tone polite and inquisitive.

"Sure." Her next action surprised him most; she grabbed hold of his hand and guided him down the street to the nearest parlor. They soon fell into a matching stride, two of hers equaling one of his. He remembered all of this with perfect clarity and felt his face heat up again, his pulse stand out erratically, and his breathing become slightly labored. The feeling was consistent and although Shun could identify it, he shoved it out of his mind each and every time.

Now, he considered whether or not it was really true. Was he starting to fall in love with Alice? He loved her as a friend; he wanted to protect her, care for her, be there for her… But did that desire stretch past friendship? This was something that he needed to ponder on, but he felt that he already knew the answer.


	11. Theme 27

A/N: Wow, haven't published a theme in quite some time. Actually, I haven't published anything in a while...This one's short, but full of subtle AliceShun-ness. Enjoy!

Theme 27 – Foreign

It was happening again. His chest was tightening and his stomach was churning. His face felt hot and a slight chill ran through his body.

"Shun? Are you okay? You don't look so well," Alice commented, her smile fading.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he replied, trying his best to appear as normal as possible.

"Okay, if you say so," and her beautiful smile appeared again, thought there was a bit of concern tugging at the ends of it. The two sat in silence for a little while on the smooth lawn of a grassy hill near Shun's dojo. Alice was visiting the Brawlers for a month or so before she would have to return to her grandfather's home in Moscow. But for now, it was just Alice and Shun. No loud bickering, no squealing, and no interruptions. That was what Shun liked the most. He could spend time with Alice and no one would bother them.

"Just kiss already!" a little girl yelled at the bottom of the cliff. Two boys accompanying her made kissy noises and the girl kept urging them on.

Alice just giggled as Shun stood and yelled, "Get out of here, Rugrats!" The children scurried off and Shun resumed his previous spot besides Alice.

As he settled down again, Alice said, "You didn't have to scare them off like that." She was still getting over her case of the giggles.

"Yeah, well…" and all Shun could do was shrug. He looked over to her, just to see if there was any negative feeling there for running those kids off, but there was off, but there was none. Just her wide smile and her eyes shining in happiness. There was the foreign feeling _again_, even stronger this time. And as Alice moved closer, Shun finally pinpointed it. He loved Alice and her blissful smile, for it made him feel as if he was right where he was supposed to be. He loved her, and the feeling was no longer foreign, but familiar.


End file.
